The Blood Rose
by Vampgirl7996
Summary: Ivy Swan, Bella's half-sister and cousin, has lived her entire life with people hating her. Including Bella. Now she and Bella move into their dad's house and start to attend Forks High School. While Bella is accepted with open arms at their new school, Ivy becomes a loner. At least until three golden-eyed people accept her. Jasper/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

As I stood in the backyard of my home in Phoenix, I realized just how much I truly hated this place. It was bright, hot and dry. Add in the fact that I had never called this place home because of the people I lived with; anyone could understand why I wanted to leave this damn desert home.

If you compared my life to all the story characters in the history of telling stories, my life would probably sound a lot like Harry Potter's life. I know that sounds really cliché, but let's look at the facts. I had no mother, and neither did Harry. I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin, who all hated me my entire life. So did Harry. I was alone at school, and Harry was as well (pre Hogwarts, that is).

Can you see where I had drawn parallels?

Of course, my mother only died recently. For seventeen years (since I was a year old), my mother had been in a coma, caused by a horrible car accident. I was in the car with her.

"Hey, Poison Ivy!" an irritating yet familiar voice called out behind me.

I turned around, towards the house, and saw a brunette, brown-eyed teenage girl emerge from the back door.

Isabella Swan. Bella for short. My cousin.

"Yeah?" I answered, sighing in frustration at the sharpness of her tone.

"Renee and Phil are waiting in the car," she snarled. "We need to go to the airport."

"I know where we're going, Isabella," I taunted. "Believe me, I know."

"Whatever," Bella snapped. "Let's go live with our dad, the sheriff."

Oh yeah. Bella's also my half-sister. Our dad, Charlie Swan, had a relationship with my mom (Bella's aunt). After a few months, they broke it off, and Charlie started dating her sister, Renee. Not long after, my mom found out she was pregnant with me, Ivy a.k.a.: Charlie's daughter. She told him, and he agreed to help raise me, but still continued to date Renee who, two months after I was born, discovered she was pregnant with Bella. My mom gave Renee custody of me if anything happened to her.

Now that I was eighteen (as of December 27th), and my mom had passed away, I had chosen to move away to my dad's house, to get to know him a little better.

Unfortunately, Renee decided she wanted to run off with Phil to Florida. That made Bella decide she wanted to live with Charlie, too.

My life officially sucked.

I followed Bella back through our now vacant house and out the front door to the blue Chevy rumbling in the driveway, ready to go.

"C'mon, let's go!" Phil yelled, annoyed. "We got to get to the damn airport!"

I hurried along and got inside, buckling my seat belt.

"About damn time," Phil growled, pressing the gas as soon Bella was in.

Taking my I-phone out of my pocket, I plugged my headphones into my ears and tried to block out the mother-daughter bickering that passed between Renee and Bella, and the low grumblings of Phil from the front seat. I shuffled through some of my favorite songs and decided to listen to All American Rejects' "Gives You Hell."

The drums and low bass soothed my mind as I watched the car pass bridges and over-passes on the way to the airport. I mentally said good-bye to familiar places that I definitely wouldn't miss. It was a nice sense of closure.

Once at the airport, I climbed out of the car, opened the trunk, and shuffled Bella's stuff around so I could get mine. Taking out my guitar and cello first, and then my violin and duffle bag from the back of the Chevy, I strapped my cello to my back, then sling my duffle bag strap onto my shoulder, wearing it mailman style. After, I grabbed the handles of my guitar case and violin case in each hand.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your piano," Bella snarked sarcastically.

"Charlie has one at his house, so I didn't bother," I answered back coldly.

Bella glared at me, her expression slightly confused as she asked, "No he doesn't, but even if he did, how would you know?"

"Since I am forbidden from long-distance phone calls, even on my own phone, and computers, Ch-Dad and I have been writing letters to each other. He's excited to se me for the first time since…the accident. He told me in his last letter that he bought a piano for me."

Bella's glare increased ten-fold, as she snapped, "He bought you a piano?!"

I nodded, smirking inwardly at the furious expression on Bella's face. Turning towards the terminal, I walked inside, and made my way to the ticket desk.

An hour later, our flight was called.

While Bella received the warm and loving good-bye from Renee and Phil, I got cold nods and chilly farewells.

More than I was expecting.

"What's dad like?" I asked Bella as we boarded the plane.

"He's okay, I guess," Bella replied, dismissively. "You'll find out when we get there."

"Yeah," I answered, slightly disappointed.

The flight attendant directed us to our seats in coach. For our sake, our seats were extremely far apart. I sat in my seat with my duffle bag, and watched as our plane lifted out of Phoenix.

**So…how was it? Do you like it? Oh, disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however own the original characters that I have and will create. Please leave comments on your thoughts about the story and such. Do you think this is a little unrealistic or is good as it is? Please tell me what you think, but be constructive critics. Thank you for reading. –Vampgirl7996**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Port Angeles in a few moments," the pilot announced over the loud speaker.

Glancing away from the window and looking towards the front of the small plane Bella and I were in, I stretched my sore, tight muscles as I groaned in relief.

"Thank goodness," I said to myself.

Bella repeated my movements as she uttered, "I don't like flying."

Once the plane landed and the pilot said we could get off, we all filed down the steps provided and walked onto the asphalt.

I followed Bella as she led me to Charlie and his police cruiser.

"Hey dad," Bella greeted him, giving him an awkward hug as I stood back a few feet, still in shock.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he told her, a smile on his face.

He pulled out of the hug, and for the first time since the accident seventeen years ago, he looked at me.

"Ivy?" my dad whispered softly, his voice catching a bit. Charlie was not an emotional person, according to Bella. But then, I had never really believed Bella.

"Hi, dad," I uttered back, smiling.

"You look so grown up," he stated. "Like a young woman. In fact…you look just like your mom when she was your age."

"Yeah, I get that sometimes," I mentioned, shyly, remembering my grandma telling me that before she died.

Charlie held his arms out to me, and not a second later I was in them.

There was nothing awkward in this hug.

* * *

The next hour of driving involved me telling Charlie everything about me I couldn't put in my letters: things about school, my two friends that I had, and everything else I could think of.

Soon, Charlie pulled up into the driveway of our new house (which I already loved)…where I saw a red pickup truck in the driveway too.

"Whose truck is that?" I asked, curiously. "It's a nice truck."

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said, happily, "because I got it for you."

I looked at him in shock as he gave me a soft smile.

"For me?" I uttered. He nodded.

"Oh, that's just freaking wonderful!" Bella exclaimed furiously from the back seat. "First, a piano. Now a truck. What's next, a swimming pool?"

"Bella, if you want the truck, you can have it," I told her, my tone sad. I didn't want to give it up. But knowing Bella, she'd pout until she got what she wanted. Besides, I didn't need a car. I was in a new place, that I loved already.

Bella just snorted, and grumbled, "Whatever."

Charlie led us inside, and I took in the surroundings of my new home. He had a picture of my mom and me when I was just a few months old up on the wall, which I stopped to gaze at it. He led Bella up to her room first, and then he came back downstairs.

"You and Bella used to share the room upstairs," Charlie told me as he led me down an added hallway. "I figured that since you're both older now, you wouldn't want to share. So, I had this room built for you."

When we came upon the oak door, Charlie turned the knob and pushed the door open.

As I walked in, a canopy bed was the first thing I saw. The top was white and the comforter was black. A black painted dresser was on the right side of it and a matching nightstand was on the left. The carpet was a blackish blue and the walls were a pale peacock blue. Near the left wall was a slightly worn piano. I dropped my things lightly on the floor.

"It's…beautiful," I whispered in awe. "The bed, the piano, the room, this town, everything is just…beautiful." Looking at Charlie, who watched me with a wide smile, I uttered softly, "Thank you so much, dad."

He nodded, and then ordered, "Play me something on the piano."

I grinned, and walked over to my new piano, sitting on the small bench. I placed my foot on one of the pedals and started to play. I sang along to the melody.

_I've heard_

_That you're settled down_

_That you've found the girl_

_And you're married now_

_I've heard_

_That your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

_Old friend_

_Why're you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded_

_That for me_

_It isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_For you_

_Don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_And sometimes it hurts instead._

I finished with a final chord, and then looked at Charlie, who watched me in awe.

"You wrote that?" he uttered softly.

"It's called 'Someone Like You,'" I answered, nodding once. Moving my green eyes over the piano once and then glancing back at him, I told him, "I'm practicing for Julliard. I've been saving all the money I can. I just hope I can save enough by the end of my senior year."

"Wow, Julliard?" Charlie enthused, his brown eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know," I gushed, pushing back a strand of brown hair shyly. "I got early acceptance, so I don't have to worry about getting in."

"My own daughter, going to Julliard," Charlie said, grinning. After a moment or two, he stated, "Well, I'm going to check on your sister and then make supper for the both of you." Then, with another smile, he exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. The song is actually by Adele. The characters are Stephenie Meyer's. If I owned either, I'd be stinking rich. So, how was it? Anything I can add? Anything I should take out? Reviewing makes all stories better (unless no one listens). I was very happy by the response I had after publishing the first chapter. In fact my reaction was: O.O. Yeah, so please continue wowing me. I'll publish more when I can. Happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I awoke to a cloudy sky. It was still quite bright out, but in a softer, gentler way. It was as if the sky was coaxing me awake, instead of the old-fashion "pull the curtains open to a blinding bright sun" way.

Yawning as I sat up, I let my mind drift back to last night's dinner. Bella had refused to eat in the same room with me, reminding me why I never ate at home. So, taking the easier route, I ate in the living room. I was glad Charlie had made eggs instead of spaghetti, otherwise I'd have made a huge mess (I'm a messy eater). Despite my protests that Charlie should eat with Bella in the kitchen, he brought his plate with him and ate with me in the living room. I could practically hear Bella's anger from the kitchen. Despite that, it was a pretty good meal.

My mind rushed back to the present as I hopped out of bed and over to my new dresser, which I had filled with clothes after dinner. I picked out my favorite black Bon Jovi t-shirt and a pair of ripped, blue skinny jeans. I knew I was going to be made fun of for liking Bon Jovi, but frankly I didn't care.

After I had finished getting dressed, I grabbed my school bag and walked out of my room and down the hallway. I dropped my bag off on the couch and went upstairs to the bathroom. Knocking once on the door to make sure no one was inside, I turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside. My fingers snatched my blue and white toothbrush off the sink and, after putting a small strip of spearmint toothpaste on the bristles, I stuck the brush in my mouth, rapidly cleaning my teeth.

Once I was done, and I had spit out the mixture of saliva and toothpaste into the sink, I placed my toothbrush back on the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Bella, are you ready to go?" I yelled as I walked towards her door. "I want to get to school semi-early, so we can get our schedules and such."

Seeing her door slightly open, I gave it a tiny nudge with my foot. Inside, the room was empty. I sighted audibly in anger.

"I should have seen this coming," I groaned, turning away from Bella's room and making my way back down the stairs. I snatched my school-bag off the couch and moved into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple off the table, threw on my jacket and bag, and rushed out the door.

Just as I expected, the red pickup was gone. Bella must have taken it while I was brushing my teeth.

Biting into my apple, I walked down the house steps, up the driveway and started hiking along the concrete road.

"You know," I told myself out loud, "I just knew it was a bad idea to let Bella have the truck. I knew she would go and pull a stunt like this. I could feel it in my gut instinct. But did I listen to the one thing that has never failed to be right?"

I kicked the dirt with my foot as I swallowed another bite of apple.

"Nope, I didn't listen! Why? Because I'm too nice for my own good. I thought maybe a different town would change things, but no. I'm here, walking to school because I'm an ignoramous!"

"Hey, do you need a lift?"

"Holy, mother—" I screamed, throwing my apple into the air. It landed on the dirt, half-eaten.

"Why me?" I grumbled to myself. I looked towards the road and saw a shiny black Mercedes that had stopped along the road next to me. An amused blond-haired girl, that looked like a goddess or something else that was perfect, watched me with curious gold eyes form the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she chimed, her voice also perfect.

"No, it's fine," I responded, embarrassed. "Please tell me you didn't hear my angry rant."

"About you being an ignoramous?" the blonde clarified. "Nope, not at all."

I chuckled quietly, covering my eyes shyly.

"Anyway, do you need a lift?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Nah, I don't want to bother you," I answered.

"You wouldn't be," she insisted. "We're heading to the high school."

"You're in high school?" I questioned in surprise. "And who's 'we'?"

The blonde chuckled softly, and she explained, "By 'we', I mean me, my boyfriend and my twin brother. And we're all seniors."

"Really? I am too!"

"Great! So, do you still want that lift?"

I bit my bottom lip for a second, thinking. Then, on a whim, I answered, "Uh, yes. Thank you."

The back door opened, and I got in. The first person I saw as I slipped into the car was a pale, golden-haired boy in the seat next to me. His hair held different shades of honey and gold as coils of it curled on top of his head. His eyes reminded me of melted toffee or caramel as he observed me with a soft curiosity. His face, too, was perfect.

The second person I saw was a huge, black-haired guy in the driver's seat. He was, in a word, ripped. Extremely ripped. In the rear-view mirror, I could see his eyes were gold as well. Releasing a wicked smile my way, the black-haired guy shifted the parking stick and pulled back onto the road.

"So…what are your names?" I questioned awkwardly.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," the girl answered, looking back at me with a smile.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," the burly guy in front stated, chuckling as if to his own joke.

Looking at the guy next to me, I saw his eyes never leaving my face, which made me want to blush, as he spoke in a southern accent that would make my knees bend if I was standing, "I'm Jasper Hale."

**Since I did a disclaimer the first chapter, I won't do it again. Obviously, I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I'd own Jasper. So, how was it? Did I introduce Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all right? Anything you want to add? Please leave your comments in the review section. I'm really glad to those of you who like this story. I've published other stories, but only one has really received interest like this. I probably will only publish on weekends, so the next chapter will have to wait until next weekend. Happy Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Ivy," Emmett started after I had introduced myself. "Why exactly were you hitchhiking your way to school?"

I looked at the car floor as I chuckled shyly and answered, "It's kind of a long story, if you think about it, but basically, my younger sister took the only mode of transportation this morning and left me to walk to school."

As expected, there was a sort of stunned silence after these words played out of my mouth. Peeking up, I saw Jasper and Rosalie staring at me with shocked expressions and Emmett, while his face was also holding a surprised expression, continued to watch the open road.

"Why would she do that?" Rosalie inquired in a soft voice.

"She hates me," I responded, sadly. "She hates me for reasons only she knows." I feel the hint of a tear in the corner of my eye as I continued, "My sister is…a bit different."

"I'll say," Emmett chuckled. "I've known you just for a few minutes and I like you. Especially after hearing that spiel of yours."

A giggle erupted from me, and I smiled as I told him, "That was one of my more embarrassing moments."

"It's nice to know that some people aren't afraid to…rant, to people or to themselves," Jasper mentioned, his slight Southern accent again making my head dizzy.

The black Mercedes turned into the drive with the sign that read, "Forks High School: Home of the Spartans." Swerving swiftly through the parking lot, Emmett eventually maneuvered into an open spot.

"Thank you, for the ride," I told them appreciatively.

"Hey, it's not a problem," Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time, before chuckling a little.

I pushed open my door, hearing the others do the same, and stepped onto the blacktop, closing the car door behind me.

"Well, I'll see you later," I stated, waving awkwardly at them.

"See you, Ivy," Jasper answered first, Rosalie and Emmett echoing him.

Seeing a sign that read, "Main Office," and had an arrow pointing to a small building, I ambled over to the building and walked inside.

At the desk/counter thing, a middle aged, dark-haired woman stood writing, facing the door. When she heard me enter, she bobbed her head up, and gave a polite smile.

"Hello, dear," she greeted. "You must be Ivy."

"Yeah," I answered, simply. "I'm guessing Bella was here already."

"Mm-hm," the secretary responded, shuffling through her papers before pulling out three of them and handing them to me, saying, "There is your class schedule, your map and a slip for your teachers to sign."

"Thank you," I told her, looking down at the papers.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look exactly like your mother," she remarked suddenly.

I looked up at her in surprise, and saw her giving me an almost nostalgic grin.

"I've been told that," I answered, softly. "It's nice to hear it."

After thanking the secretary and strolling back outside to the chilled January air, I glanced down at my schedule, which read:

AP American Literature-Building 4

AP American History-Building 6

Art-Building 2

Music-Building 1

Lunch

AP Calculus-Building 7

AP Spanish-Building 3

AP Biology-Building 5

"Another hard year," I whispered, tiredly. I looked at the map, and after walking past the office, I steered my way to my first hour class.

It didn't take me long to find AP American Lit, seeing how it was close to the main office. Once I entered the building with my class, I saw people already inside, sitting in desks.

I strolled up to the teacher's desk, and handed him the slip he needed to sign. The teachers bald head glistened with sweat (or oil?) as he glanced at my slip, took it out of my hand, and penned his signature down.

"Name?" his tired voice asked, handing the slip back.

"Ivy Swan," I uttered quietly.

"Chief's daughter?" he questioned dully.

"One of them," I replied simply.

Behind his wire-rimmed glasses, the teacher's slate gray eyes looked me over, and then, pointing towards the rows of desks, ordered, "Sit in the empty desk in the last row."

I nodded mutely, and, with my head down, paced back to my new desk. I slipped into the seat and placed my folder, pencil and notebook on the smooth wooden desk.

"Ivy?" I heard beside me.

My head revolved to the right, and familiar gold eyes and gold hair greeted me.

"Rosalie," I said, excited, happy to find I had one person I knew in my first class.

"Call me, Rose," she told me, smiling. "So, you decided to take AP American Lit here?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I like reading."

"Hi," I heard again, as well as, "Hey, Ivy."

I turned my head slightly again, and saw Emmett sitting in the desk diagonal from mine, in front of Rosalie's, and Jasper sitting in the desk in front of me.

"Hi," I greeted back. "Wow, you're all in this class together?"

They all nodded.

"Ivy, can I see your schedule?" Rose inquired.

I bobbed my head once up and down, and handed the slip of paper to her. Her gold eyes flicked over the words.

"All three of us are in your AP American History class, I'm in art with you, Jasper has music with you, and all three of us have your AP Calculus, AP Spanish and AP Biology," Rose mentioned, handing the paper back to me.

"Dang, that's a hardcore schedule," Emmett stated, impressed.

"The less college I have to take, the better off I'll be," I explained, nonchalantly.

"Where do you want to go?" Rose asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Julliard," I replied immediately, excitement in my tone.

Jasper looked at me with an expression of shock and something else I couldn't describe as he repeated in awe, "Julliard?"

"Yep," I confirmed. "I got early acceptance. Now I just have to save money for it. I've almost got full tuition."

"Wow," Rose announced, with a joking grin, "you just keep on erupting with surprises."

I grinned shyly at the comment.

The teacher called the class to attention, and ended our conversation.

**Hi everyone! How was it? I know that they probably didn't have these classes at Forks High School, but I want Ivy to be the one who works her but off for everything and anything. You'll be able to see more of this later on, but then that's later on. Do you think I rushed the friendliness of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper towards Ivy? Or do you think it's good this way? Please continue to comment and review and such. I love comments! Especially nice ones, but am okay with constructive criticism. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

I learned the hard way not to daydream during AP American Lit. The teacher, Mr. Brownings, asked a question I didn't hear. In my daze, I finally heard, "Miss Swan?"

I blinked, and saw the entire class looking at me, most of them with a mean grin on their faces.

"Could you please repeat the question?" I asked, embarrassed.

I could hear snickers of students up front and to the sides of the room, as Mr. Brownings questions, "What did Upton Sinclair say about the subject of his novel, The Jungle?"

I let a few more snickers air out before answering, "He said that he aimed for the heart, but instead got the stomach."

"And what did he mean by that?" Mr. Brownings added, implying I continue.

"He intended his novel to show the hardships and the plights of immigrant workers in Chicago, but all people saw was how the meat was handled in the meat-packing industry," I replied.

Pretty much everyone looked stunned after I had said that, while Mr. Brownings looked pleased.

"It's nice to know people down south know their literature," he said out loud.

I quietly paid attention the rest of the hour, all the while feeling multiple glares sneaking my way.

Class eventually ended, and students made their exodus out the door. Rose, Emmett and Jasper remained behind.

"We'll walk with you, since we have next hour together," Jasper explained, giving me a small grin.

I felt the corners of my mouth lift up as we strolled out of the classroom, Rose and Emmett following behind me and Jasper.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper questioned as we exited out into the cold air outside.

"Sure," I responded, nonchalantly, shivering a bit from the dramatic temperature change.

"Why have you just moved here?" he asked serious confusion on his face.

"I probably would have chosen to live here," I answered, honestly, "if I was given the choice."

Jasper waited silently for me to continue.

With a sigh, I explained, "When I was about a year old, my mom got into a car accident. Ever since, she's been in a coma. She gave my aunt, Bella's mom, custody of me if anything happened to her. Which is why I lived in Phoenix instead of Forks.

"Hold it!" Emmett interrupted from behind us. Looking over my shoulder to glance back at him, he watched me with a confused, yet stunned expression as he queried, "You and Bella are not only sisters, but cousins too?"

"Twice the family, twice the heartache," I replied, nodding. Looking forward again, we walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Wow, where'd you learn to paint like that?" Rose asked, peering over the left side of her easel at mine.

I glanced at her in surprise, and then back at my painting, which was of a shadowed figure in a barren forest.

"I took art lessons back in Phoenix," I explained. "I've always liked art, so I wanted to learn more. I paid for my lessons at a local art class.

"It's…amazing," she enthused. "Most people in this class paint something about love and broken hearts, so yours is a nice change."

"You—you really like it?" I stammered, utterly surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people find my art…disturbing."

Rose's face scrunched up into a pondering look, which was aimed at me.

"What?" I inquired, cautious.

"I'm trying to figure out why people don't like you," she responded, her golden eyes sincere, "because, honestly, I can't figure it out."

Rose went back to her painting and left me alone again, with a happy glow inside.

* * *

"Class, it seems we have a new student," Mrs. Abernathy, my gray-haired, wrinkle-covered and whimsical music teacher, announced at the beginning of Music. "Would you care to stand up?"

Awkwardly, I shifted out of my seat in the circle of students and stood up, smiling shyly. I waved slightly and greeted, "Hi."

"Miss Swan?" she assumed.

I answered with a nod.

"What musical attributes do you possess that you would like to share?" she questioned aloud, gesturing grandly to the class. Everyone, including Jasper who sat next to me, looked at me expectantly.

"I-ah-uh-I…okay," I stuttered nervously, edging out of the spot I stood in and over to the worn piano. I sat on the bench, placed my foot on one of the pedals and let my fingers start a sad melody.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Uh_

_Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

I finished off the last few notes, letting them air out before sliding my fingers of the keys and letting my eyes glance up.

Everyone watched me with stunned faces, their mouths open in shock. Mrs. Abernathy, on the other hand, looked pleased.

"That…was…breath-taking," she summed up, her voice airy. "You wrote this yourself?"

I bobbed my head up and down in agreement.

"Have you considered music school?"

"I'm going to Julliard," I answered, excitedly.

"Marvelous!" she returned happily. "Well, you may take your seat."

Before I could even get my footing to stand up, I heard Jasper blurt, "Actually, I was wondering if we could hear another song from Miss Swan?"

Everyone gawked at him as if he had grown a pair of antennae and three new heads. I stared at him in surprise, which he returned with a roguish grin.

"Finally deciding to talk, Mr. Hale?" Mrs. Abernathy questioned, somewhat astonished herself.

He shrugged mutely in response.

Nodding once, Mrs. Abernathy moved her dark chestnut eyes back to me, and suggested, "Perhaps another original song?"

Grinning to myself, I returned to my playing position and started to play another sad melody.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, whoa..._

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, whoa..._

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, whoa, no, no..._

"Very pretty," Mrs. Abernathy approved as I finished the song, smiling as she began to clap.

In response, everyone else began to clap too, making me blush as I stood and walked back to my seat. I smiled shyly as I sat down; thinking that maybe this school will be different.

"Well, let's start our lesson, shall we?" Mrs. Abernathy inquired.

**Disclaimer: I own only OC character(s), and the plot. The songs are "Unfaithful" by Rihanna and "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat. So how was this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Since it is spring break now, I'll be able to post more than one chapter before next weekend. So be prepared to find a new chapter within a couple of days. I am stunned by the response that this story has gotten. I'm so very happy that everyone seems to enjoy this. I didn't think this story would get such…numbers of likes. Please continue with your support by commenting, commenting, and commenting! Happy reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

A feeling of overwhelming fear set into the bottom of my stomach as I stepped into the mediocre-sized school cafeteria.

Almost instantly, I saw Bella, surrounded by a group of people nearby. Bella looked once my way, and then did a double-take.

"How the heck did you get to school?" she growled in surprise.

"Luck," I answered coldly, "and some very nice people."

Bella gave a snort, and asked, "Who would drive you to school?"

"That would be us."

Whipping my head around, I found Rose, Emmett and Jasper standing beside me, Rose and Emmett on my left, Jasper on my right and all of their eyes were on Bella.

"Ivy, is this your sister?" Rose questioned, a cold calculating expression on her face as she watched Bella steadily.

"Half-sister," Bella corrected, her eyes filled with shock.

"Yes," I answered, glancing towards Rose. "This is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper and Rose. They're the ones who gave me a ride."

"It was our pleasure," Jasper mentioned, eyes steady on the group of teens watching us in awe.

"Ivy, do you want to sit with us?" Rose questioned, glancing at me with a warm smile. "You're welcome to."

Ignoring the multiple gasps I heard, I replied, "I would love to. Thank you."

I followed her, Jasper and Emmett, feeling the awestruck stares from the entire cafeteria, to a table off to the side. I dropped my bag off on the table, and it was then I saw two people, equally pale as the others, sitting at the table already.

One of them was a girl. She had short, pixie-cut black hair. In fact, her features sort of reminded me of a pixie as well. She had gold eyes like Rose and the boys, but hers held a mischievous glint.

The other was a guy with bronze-colored hair that stuck up weirdly. His face held boyish features and he, too, had gold eyes.

"Who's this?" the boy asked, his bell-like voice ringing a pitch of annoyance. "And why is she sitting here."

"Edward, don't be rude!" the pixie girl scolded, her eyes narrowing angrily at him. Glancing my way, a friendly smile faced me as the girl uttered, "Don't mind my brother. He can be cranky sometimes. I'm Alice, and this is Edward, my ignoramous of a brother."

"Ignoramous," I repeated, smiling humorously. "I didn't think anyone used that expression other than me. Rose didn't happen to tell you about my rant, did she?"

"What rant?" Alice asked, confused.

"Never mind," I told her, shaking my head. "I'm Ivy."

"It's nice to meet you," Alice remarked, happily.

"Ivy, come on!" Rose called, halfway between the lunch line and the table.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, shuffling over quickly to Rose.

In the line, I grabbed an apple, a milk carton and a slice of un-appetizing cheese pizza, placed them on my tray, and went and sat back down at the table, Rose sitting next to me while Alice sat on my other side. The three boys sat in the seats across.

"So, Ivy…" Jasper started.

"Yeah?" I answered warily, biting into my apple.

"Those songs you wrote," he stated, with a curiosity-filled expression. I swallowed the bite loudly as he continued, "What inspired you to write them?"

Before I could respond, Rose exclaimed, "Wait, you write songs?"

"And very good songs," Jasper affirmed, smiling. His gold eyes were smoldering with laughter as he watched me, expectantly.

"The songs are inspired by my love life," I explained, shyly. "Despite the fact that most people don't like my, there have been a few to care for me and like me. The song 'Unfaithful' was about when…well, when I was unfaithful. 'I Never Told You' was about…someone who got away that I wished didn't."

"Wow," Alice managed to say after a stunned moment of quiet. Jasper looked at me sadly, with a hint of something else I couldn't see.

"Have you written any other songs?" Rose inquired.

I nodded, and clarified, "I've written about forty songs. Forty-two, to be exact."

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Edward snorted, in a tone that made me feel he thought I was a whore. It made my blood boil just a little.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I told him frostily. "I don't ask about your love life, or your lack of, so don't ask about mine."

"Oh, snap," Emmett chuckled. "Don't mess with her, Edward."

"Edward targeted a glare at me, got up with his tray, and stormed away, dumping the contents of his tray.

He didn't eat a single bite.

**Hi, everyone! I know I said I was going to update yesterday or Tuesday, but I went on a book shopping trip and got like ten books at this book store that had like everything. So how was the chapter? Does it raise any questions? Any suggestions? I'm looking for events that I could put in the next chapter, any advice? I want to hear some ideas or events that could be put into this story. Do you think Edward was done alright? How about Alice? Remember to comment/review! Happy Reading! Disclaimer-I don't own this story. I own Ivy, and other original characters that will appear later on. Thank you for reading and loving this story so much. I now have over 70 followers of this story. That's crazily awesome! I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I made our way to our AP Calculus class. Arriving with a good ten minutes to spare, I walked up to the teacher's desk first while the others went to their desks, and handed my slip to the teacher. Soon, class started.

AP Calculus was, in a word, dull. I was good at math, but it didn't necessarily mean I liked it. My teacher, Mrs. Abrams, made it only slightly less dull by her clumsiness. I giggled a few times.

AP Spanish, our next class was…interesting and…scary. The teacher, Mr. Gutierrez, spoke only in Spanish, and no one except me understood him (aside from Jasper, Rose and Emmett). Scorching glances were aimed in my direction from many classmates whenever I answered a question. I answered a lot of questions.

The bell ending AP Spanish rang, and Jasper was the first by my side, waiting patiently as I gathered my things. As he walked by me to AP Biology, our last class of the day, and Rose and Emmett strolled behind us, he questioned me more about my life (or lack thereof) back in Phoenix. I avoided the topic of boyfriends and love due to personal issues, but thankfully Jasper didn't ask too much about those topics.

In AP Bio, the teacher placed me at a table with Rose, Emmett and Jasper and then announced that we would be doing biology projects with our table members on any aspect of biology we had learned thus far, to see how much we knew.

"No projects that explode," he ordered, causing a majority of the guys, including Emmett, to complain loudly.

"What's the point of making a project if it's not to make it explode?" Emmett questioned out loud, pouting.

Rose rolled her eyes, then moving her gaze to me and whispered as the teacher, Mr. Hunter, started his lecture, "Ivy, do you want to start the project tonight at our house? We have a lot of supplies there."

"Uh…sure," I decided, not wanting to go home and face the fury of Bella right away.

"We can drive you home afterwards," Jasper offered, smiling, just as I was wondering how I would get home.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling back.

**I know this chapter is really, really, really, REALLY short, but I've been extremely busy lately and I've also had some writer's block. I know this wasn't really a great chapter, but I actually was hoping you could help me with the next chapter. What would make a great biology project? I am completely clueless. Also, what other ideas could I add? What other events could I put into this story? An elegant ball? Jumping off of a waterfall? Comment and tell me your ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is your house?!" I remarked with an awestruck tone, my mind still processing the giant, mansion-like house I was staring at.

I stood in the driveway facing this colossal abode that Emmett, Jasper and Rose called theirs as they watched my reaction in amusement nearby.

"Yep, this is home," Emmett chortled, humorously.

"How long have you lived here?" I inquired, still in deep shock.

"Three or four years," Jasper remarked, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Alright, enough staring at the house," Rose finally ordered as she strutted up to me, snatching my wrist (her hand was really cold by the way), and then she towed me up to the front steps and through the large wooden and glass French doors.

"Wow, this is…beautiful," I awed as I admired the perfected interior of the Cullen and Hale home.

"Thank you," an unfamiliar voice arose in gratitude.

I scanned around the room until I spotted a woman in her mid-twenties with pale features like my new-found friends and curly mahogany hair. She was holding a bundle of violets.

"Oh, hello," I greeted, slightly surprised by her presence.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen," she introduced herself, adding, "I'm the mother of the house."

"I'm Ivy Swan," I returned, smiling.

"Oh, one of Chief Swan's daughters!" Esme recollected, a motherly grin of kindness across her face.

I've never had someone smile like that at me. It made me feel wonderful.

"Yes, his older daughter."

"Ivy's doing a Biology project with us," Jasper mentioned.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be out in the garden," Esme stated, and then inserting to me with another maternal grin, "It was nice to meet you, Ivy."

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I returned, politely.

"Call me, Esme," she ordered as she was walking out the nearby patio doors.

Noticing that Esme looked quite young still, I tried to do the math of what their age difference was. It was a very small number.

"We're adopted," Rose explained, probably noticing my facial expression in a processing mode.

"Okay, that makes a little more sense," I remarked.

I followed the three teens into the next room, which I guessed was the living room.

"So…any ideas for a project?" Rose asked, as Emmett sprawled himself on one of the couches, Rose sitting by his feet and Jasper situating himself in one of the chairs. I sat in an armchair next to Jasper.

"How about-?" Emmett started.

"No," Rose interrupted.

"You didn't even hear my idea!"

"I didn't need to! I know you, and this idea would end up being some wacky, over-the-top project."

"Well…yeah it is."

They continued to bicker back and forth.

I glanced to my left towards a bouquet of flowers as I tried not to laugh at Rose's and Emmett's love bickering.

The bouquet next to me were white flowers that were shaped like violets. The aroma was sweet like violets, too.

"Ivy, do you have any ideas?" Jasper queried over Rose and Emmett's escalated fighting, drawing my attention back.

I saw all three watching me, waiting.

"Um…" I looked back at the bouquet, and suddenly, an idea hit me.

"How about…we test the effect of a chemical on a plant?" I offered, switching my gaze back to my three friends.

"What, like an insecticide?" Rose clarified, her eyebrows narrowing a tad.

"Yeah," I stated, nodding.

"On fruits and vegetables?" Jasper suggested, setting his elbows on his knees.

"I was actually thinking on flowers," I changed. "It's something most students wouldn't think to do. We could test the rate of growth, leaf size, life and death, the color, and the ability for it to flower. We can do different types of flowers so there is some variety."

A few seconds of pondering silence overtook the room as they thought about my idea. Jasper's butterscotch eyes flickered over to Rose and Emmett, and he remarked, "I think we've got ourselves a project."

"Yeah, it's a great idea, Ivy," Rose agreed.

I smiled shyly, and uttered, "You really think it'll work? As a project I mean?"

"Why not?" Rose questioned rhetorically. "We can start tomorrow."

_**CRASH!**_

**I'm sorry I haven't published in eons! I had an AP exam and just a bunch of projects that just got unloaded on me in this last month. I also went to a version of ****Romeo and Juliet**** that a few of my friends were acting in. It was amazing! So, how did you like this chapter? I know it's kind of short, but I have a plan for how this is going to carry out. The crash does have meaning, and you'll find out next chapter. Was the project good? Or no? How was the introduction of Esme? Please comment on what you think! I love comments! I am so happy that so many of you enjoy this story. It really makes me happy to read what you want. This story will stray slightly from the original story line to fit with this tale, but hopefully it's still good. Happy reading everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that this is super late. I haven't had a down moment in a while. I've done a bit of traveling in Wisconsin and touring places. I also have been spending time with friends and playing lacrosse. I've already started the next chapter, and I'll try to have it in by this week. Happy reading!**

"What was that?" I wondered aloud, glancing around at my three friends.

"Edward, calm down!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

Entering the living room in the blink of an eye, I saw Edward and Alice standing a few feet in front of us.

"What is she doing here?!" Edward growled, glaring at his siblings. I took a "random" hint and decided he meant me.

_What's his problem? _I thought to myself.

"She's here to do a science project with us," Jasper returned, his tone somewhat deadly as well. "We invited her here."

"Are you entirely sure that's a good idea?!" Edward snapped, angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired, rage evident in my voice.

Edward's piercing glare moved over to me, his eyes like broiling toffee as he muttered, "I've heard a lot of things about you at school. A lot of bad things."

I scoffed, before responding, "Let me guess, it was something from my 'beloved' sister, Bella? I'm honestly not surprised, seeing as how she did this before. What did she say about me? Was I pregnant? Did I get sent to rehab for a drug overdose? Did I screw my teacher? Did I rob a bank?"

"Among other things," Edward snarled, with a mean grin. "There was also some mention of jail time and a few abortions."

"Edward!" Alice scolded, horrified, and then she looked at me, saying, "Ivy, I'm sorry. Edward is too."

"No, he's not," I remarked, standing and my eyes watching Edward heatedly. "I don't care if he is or not. I don't really care enough about him to care about what he thinks of me. What I want to know is why he is so stupid to believe what my sister has told him when it's obvious she hates me?"

"You little whore!" Edward shouted, enraged by "stupid" no doubt, as he advanced towards me with a raised hand and an irate expression.

Before my mind could even begin to prepare my body to defend myself, Jasper bounded out of his chair, blocking Edward's rampaging path towards me. The moment Edward hit Jasper, a giant "crack", like the sound of two giant boulders clashing into each other, reverberated around the room.

Eyes wide in shock and my body stunned still, I watched as Edward, reaching over Jasper arms, scratched my arm, his nails ripping my flesh.

"Ow!" I cried out, grasping my arm and jumping back.

"Ivy!" Rose called out to me, leaping up.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, her hands covering her face.

Jasper glanced back at me with concerned eyes that shifted from his warm buttercup eyes into protective, almost dangerous black eyes. He then turned his fierce, dark eyes back to Edward, and sent him flying across the living room, through the glass doors.

"Esme's not going to be happy about that," Emmett remarked, still lying on the couch as his eyes stared at the now broken glass doors.

I gazed down at my painful, bleeding scrapes, groaning in anguish, "Dang, he's got sharp nails. Hey, do you have any bandages?"

My eyes moving up and flickering around to the different faces around me, I found Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose gazing intently with confused expressions upon my bleeding arm.

"What?" I wondered aloud, bewildered myself by how the four were reacting. "What's wrong?"

"Can any of you smell it?" Jasper asked his siblings, ignoring my question.

"No," Rose answered, as Emmett just shook his head.

"No," Alice said also.

"I can't either," remarked Jasper, his eyes widening.

My eyes furrowed even closer together as I inquired, "Smell what?"

Everyone's eyes stayed glued to me and my arm as through the front door, Edward, Esme and a young, tall, fair-haired and fair-skinned man all walked in.

"What's going on?" the new man asked, sternly looking around at the people in the room.

"Ivy, meet Carlisle, our father," Jasper introduced, his eyes moving up to mine, showing a sense of awe in his now warm toffee colored eyes. "Carlisle, this is Ivy Swan, one of the chief's daughters."

"Your arm," Carlisle exclaimed in concern, rushing swiftly over to me. To Alice, he ordered, "Grab my medical kit."

Alice just nodded, rushing out of the room and returning with a white box with a red plus sign. Carlisle grabbed it, retrieving some bandages and handing them to the closest person, Jasper, saying, "Wrap this around her arm."

Jasper, blinking out of his stunned gaze, nodded mutely, and started wrapping the bandage around my arm.

The moment his fingertips touched my arm, I felt both a spark go off in my body that made me feel lightheaded, and an enormous amount of confusion and shock trying to cloud my lightheaded mind.

"Your hand…it is ice cold," I remarked, staring into his eyes. The golden eyes, who appeared just affected by my touch as I was his, shifted into a guarded manner, his body becoming rigid in the same way. He still held my arm gently, but just with a featherlike brushing.

My eyes glanced about the room, at the different levels of shock, bewilderment, and curiosity in everyone's practically identical eyes.

"Someone better start giving me answers," I ordered, fiercely. "And it better be now."

**So…How was it? Too soon? Not good? Leave your comments in the box. I love you all for adoring my story. I am honestly stunned by the response it has received. Thank you a million times!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to thank everyone who has been with this story since I first published it. There are so many people to thank that it would take up an entire page. So this is a thank you to everyone. I love you all. You're all amazing. THANK YOU!**

All the Cullens stood frozen in place, blank expressions on their faces. Jasper took his hand away from my arm, Carlisle's hand replacing his as he examined my scratched arm, which had blood dripping onto the floor, despite the bandages covering it.

"How about we get your arm cleaned up as well?" Carlisle finally offered, showing me a soft, caring grin.

"Okay," I nodded, softly, waddling back over to the chair I was in earlier and sat down.

Carlisle knelt by my side, gingerly handling my wounded arm. Jasper, Rose and Emmett took their earlier seats, Esme sat in another chair, and Alice took a seat on the floor in front of Esme. Edward, on the other hand, just snorted, rolled his eyes, and vanished out of the room.

"Ivy, please excuse my son's manners," Esme begged, clearly distraught. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Well, he wouldn't be the first person to hate me for no reason," I stated blandly. "That trophy would belong to Bella Swan."

"Your sister?" Esme asked, surprised. "Oh my."

"I don't like Bella," Rose mentioned, looking around at her family. "I mean, if she treats her own sister like this, how does she treat other people? I don't like people who treat nice people, like Ivy, the way Bella treats Ivy." Rose's gaze landed on me with a sweet smile. I grinned back.

"You know, I've never met a family who has treated me with this much kindness," I told them, watching them with a small grin. "I'm not saying it to make you feel sorry for me. I'm saying it because it's something I'm not used to. Thank you."

There was a moment of silence as my words were soaked in, broken by the ripping of tape. I glanced down at my arm, and found the blood soaked bandages had been replaced with new ones and Carlisle was now placing the last piece of medical tape to cover the scratches.

"Ow," I gasped, wincing as he placed the tape.

"Careful, Carlisle!" Rose and Jasper exclaimed, worried faces aimed my way.

Carlisle looked at them surprised, and then curiously before saying, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said to him, slightly confused. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," he ordered, as he packed the remaining medical supplies back into the kit. Setting the kit aside, he stood up, and went to sit on one of the arms of Esme's chair before observing me as he asked, "So, Ivy…what would you like to know?"

Everyone in the room watched me, each of them still as stone. In fact, they all reminded me of perfectly sculpted stone statues, like Michelangelo's David. All with identically colored eyes.

"You're not human, are you?" I assumed, remembering the way Jasper and Edward sounded as Edward knocked into Jasper. My eyes flickered around the room at the faces of this family.

Jasper was the first to react, looking at Carlisle for his response. One by one, all eyes moved onto the doctor, as if they were looking to him for permission for…something.

My eyes, out of curiosity, found their way to Carlisle, and waited. He, after hesitating for a few seconds, sighed, and responded, "No, we are not human."

My heartbeat resonated in my head as my lips moved again to ask, "What are you then?" I glanced to my right, where Jasper sat. His toffee eyes were trained upon my face, searching for my reaction.

"We're…" Carlisle started, cautious in feeling.

"Blood-drinkers," Jasper finished for his father, his gaze still fixated on me.

"Vampires," I realized, glancing around. I waited for someone, anyone, to burst out laughing and tell it was some joke, that they were human and this was something they cooked up.

No one did. Instead, the Cullen family just stared at me. Waiting.

"Wow," I uttered, eyes wide. "How…?"

"It's…quite a long story," Carlisle stated, answering my un-asked question.

"I've got a bit of time," I remarked. "I want to know."

**Ta-da! I got it in, as soon as I could. I know it's a bit short, but I hope you liked it. I was half asleep when I wrote this, but I decided to keep it. Now next chapter, a bunch of questions will be answered about Ivy. Why no one likes her, why the Cullens do, why Rose likes her and more. If there are certain questions you would like answered, tell me them. If I can't answer them in this chapter, I will let you know. Please continue supporting this story!**


End file.
